powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackout
'Blackout '''is a 2 part episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features the return of Mel and Fiona's Rider forms, as well as the debut of those for the rest of the team. This marks the first the Coaster Force Powers are not accessible. It features the return of Auto Cop and the first appearance and first death of Polly Nomial. It also features the last appearance of the "Hanaranger" suits. It features the sole appearance of Coaster Force Mach Steel Megazord. Plot Part 1 The Coaster Force Powers are fading. It is the Hour of the Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa to leave their rivalry behind. However, their power is not enough. It will take and old friend to prove an edge. Part 2 Thirteen Heroes stand before the enchantress that was chained by Vladsmir when he became his tyrannical campaign that has led to now. Could she have the power to corrupt the Morphing Grid? Cast Power Riders * Tait Blum-Lucas/Laser (Auto Cop) * Teddy Winslow (Vampire) * Mel/Millennium Force (Zodiac) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (Dragon) * Seamus Decker (Shadow) * Peter Ishitori (Meteor) * Stella/Steel Force (Demon) * Takshiel/Excalibur (Icarus) AZXK * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey (Sky Blue Blossom) * Marie Xephila Richard (Cherry Blossom) * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen (Orange Lily) * Jolie Hoang-Rappaport-Rin Koruda (Violet Orchid) * Violet Lux-Lola Martinez (Reshda Lotus) Stradun * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Bauri * Wing-Bat * Polly Nomial Ranger Powers Auto Cop: Morph, Pat Saber (Justice Strike, Twin Sword Slash) Vampire: Morph, Vampire Blade (Hell's Gate, New Moon Strike), Firehawk Zord (mach steel) Zodiac: Morph, Voltanics (Celestial Storm, Supernova), Dragon Sword (Dragon's Breath Blast), Dolphin Zord Dragon: Morph, Dragon Sword, Furry Dagger (Twin Sword Sting Strike, Furry Sting Strike), Python Zord Shadow: Morph, Shadow Shot (Rider Blast), Outlaw Zord Meteor: Morph, Storm Shaft (Star Clash, Supernova) Demon: Morph, Phantom Sword (New Moon Strike), Dragon Zord Icarus: Morph, Excalibur (Steel Slash, Twin Sword Slash), Mach Zord Sky Blue: Morph, Katana (Joint-Katana Break) Cherry: Morph, Katana (Joint-Katana Break) Orange: Morph, Katana (Joint-Katana Break) Violet: Morph, Katana (Joint-Katana Break) Reshda: Morph, Katana (Joint-Katana Break) Errors ''to be added Notes * First time Power Rangers become Kaman Riders ** As the Gokaigers did this in a movie * Fiona and Mel's rider powers were similar to Preston's ability with magic as it was ignored mostly after it debuted * Lucas kind of takes over the rangers and calls them the Power Riders, which is a call back to a plan to adapt Decade, W, or Fourze. Coaster Force is the first season to involve Kamen Riders in some form post-MMPR ** However, this is the first season since GSA.O to involve other Tokusatsu as the VR Troopers come from Metal Heroes, including Sheriff Skyfire who previously appeared in Super Ninja Steel * After the Megazord fight, when the rangers take off their helmets, there was a deleted clip of Corrine and and Rin kissing, it can be briefly seen, albeit blurred out, when Lavender says, "Man and Machine succeed," and shakes hands with Teddy. ** This is the first time a kiss between two characters of the same sex appears in Power Rangers, as well as the first real Lesbian Couple in the show *** Cornith only drempt of dating Nora * It is learned that Lucas is not connected to the Morphing Grid, but the Rider Sphere, which seems to be a similar concept * Laser share's his final attack with Sheriff Skyfire's ** Interestingly, both have police motifs * Due to the use of the Flowery Kunichi Gami, the lack of the Himitsuranger suits (in favor of Rider ones, most not from the source footage), this episode uses no Sentai footage apart from reusing the Megazord combonation sequence See Also * Block 40: Part 1-An Unknown Evil''-''Sentai Counterpart (Story) from Himitsuranger * Block 41: Part 2-Reiwa Generations Forever''-''Sentai Counterpart (Story) * Block 42: Part 3-Revenge of Krake''-''Sentai Counterpart (Story) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Riders